Twin of Mine
by TheElixir
Summary: Armitage and Rey are fraternal twins. They love each other more than siblings should, but they don't know any other form. When Snoke sends Kylo Ren to the Finalizer to discover the map to Luke Skywalker, things become tense once Kylo realizes that the twins are dedicated virgins, and he wants to unravel them.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Wars, but I do own a bunch of Chewbacca plushies.

 **Author's Note:** This idea came to me at work… so… yeah. #noregrets

 **~.~.~**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Twin of Mine**

 **~.~.~**

Brendol Hux should have realized his fraternal twins were not normal. He could blame it on their mother's heritage, but even he with all his connections and influence could not find out anything about the woman who abandoned them shortly before her death. They were too young to recall her features, but young enough to leave an impression on them. After all, it was them who discovered her body hanging from the ceiling. If he was a man capable of emotion, he would feel bad for his children for they never received the love from neither parent.

The Commandant didn't know how to be a father. Kisses, hugs, coddling – everything he beat out of the children newly accepted into Arkanis Academy to be trained in the art of war and strategy. Perhaps it was here he faltered at raising his children, but they were odd, and very much unlike the others. For one, they never verbally spoke to each other yet wandered hand-in-hand in the corridors. A twitch of a smile, a quiet giggle, but they spoke politely and dutifully to their superiors.

It was that fateful encounter when Supreme Leader Snoke visited Arkanis Academy that during the tour he paused, and turned his head to oversized tapestry displaying the history of the Galactic Empire. To Brendol's dismal, Armitage and Rey emerge from behind the delicate material, and approached the Supreme Leader cautiously. As if sensing (and probably did) Brendol's apology, Snoke held a hand up to silence the Academy's staff members, and held his attention instead to the twins.

To the bystander, the three stared at one another in silence for several minutes.

"Commandant Hux, did you know your children are Force sensitive," Snoke inquired though all knew the answer; a polite formality for appearance sake. No. No one did. How could their father have known? "You should feel honored, Commandant, for your children will be the pillars to the First Order."

But he didn't. Strangely, Brendol didn't feel honored. A twist in his stomach told him to protect his twins, to shield them away from the Supreme Leader; a treasonous thought of how he should grab his children, and head to known Resistance zones, and have the Jedi train them. But, he didn't do anything, but nod his head in agreement.

It would be after the twins' fifteenth life day when Brendol saw his son again. Armitage stepping off the ship with nothing more than a duffel bag. The boy was to complete his officer training at the Academy to be quickly promoted through the ranks of the First Order. Brendol knew what this meant; Snoke intended for the Order to accept Armitage rather than place him immediately into officer position where it would cause tension, and misplaced favoritism.

"Your sister?" Brendol remembers asking.

"Alive and well, Sir." That was all the information given.

The years sped by, and Armitage graduated at the top of his class. He scored the highest marks ever seen, and there was no doubt that he would do great things.

A pillar to the First Order.

At the ball that evening, held mainly to gain social and political influence between families and benefactors, but it wasn't the rising conflict between the First Order and the Republic that held their attention. No, it was the mesmeric maiden dressed in white dancing with Armitage. It was Rey. One of the staff members recognized her, and the gossip spread. Brendol could hear the newly minted officers and their parents whisper. No sooner did fathers approach him on the possible chance of an arranged marriage. They sought a trophy wife, a housewife to greet them when they came home from work, and to pamper them. Did the fathers forget that it was their Supreme Leader who took Rey to be trained?

~.~.~

Brendol should have realized his twins were not normal. He could blame it on their mother's heritage, but he knew it was his fault. He should have loved them like a parent should, and kept them from Snoke's poison. Now, he lost it all. The future did not lie in military recognition, marriage or metals. No amount of victories or honor could regain what he lost that day all those years ago. He is a foolish man indeed.

He feels the lightsabers, knows he is dying, but the only pain he feels is his heart breaking.

"Brother?"

"Yes, Sister?"

"You and I will be together until the end?"

"Until there is no more than you and I, twin of mine."

Rey and Armitage embrace each other in a loving manner, and kiss.

~.~.~

 _Someone. Please. Help my children. Return them to the light._

~.~.~

Sorry this is so short. I don't like the way I wrote this chapter. I've rewritten it three times, and I'm sticking to this one just to get the back story out of the way. Next chapter will be better :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Wars. Rogue One is badass!

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for the kudos and coming back a second time! Special thanks to my buddy Jedi Daniel! He's so encouraging, but I think he wants to read the smut lol. I've been watching Star Wars: The Clone Wars so fair warning for any weirdness. Not beta'd so any misspellings, grammatical errors and such are mine.

 **A little spoiler for Rogue One so if you have not seen the film, and do not want to be spoiled then please do not read this chapter.**

 **~.~.~**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Kylo Ren Arrives**

 **~.~.~**

Rey smiles into the kiss before Armitage pulls back enough to stare into her sulfur colored eyes. He runs his right thumb over her left cheek where a thick and misshapen scar runs diagonally along; it's a dark red shade, and it complements her faded freckles. She is radiant no matter the scars or cybernetic enhancements and attachments. Armitage could find no flaw.

She is the ideal apprentice - agile, unshakable, vengeful and patient. Though she long discarded the title of First Apprentice, and granted the esteemed title of Sith Lord Rapture, she continues to follow the orders and guidance of Supreme Leader Snoke. She has her own plans, and they lie in secrecy.

Except, to Armitage. To the galaxy, she is the companion of General Hux, and the First Apprentice of their Supreme Leader. She has lead armies against cartels, rebel alliances and any who oppose the First Order. But to him, even among the endless stars in space, she is his ray of light.

And no one would tear them apart.

~.~.~

She couldn't remember the day she first set foot inside the _Finalizer_ , what with its engines and crew bright and shiny like a new toy to play with despite its destructive capabilities. The crew feared Rey, and with good reason as many exchanged tales of how she lead the attack against a rebel stronghold, and emerged from the smoke carrying the leader's head. Captain Phasma is the first officer to extend a hand in friendship; leading the others to trust the Captain's judgement.

Over the years, the crew accepted the resident Sith, and even took a liking to her. Many grew up on the tales of Darth Vader, and his list of Imperial victims. Now, those tales mean nothing, but empty air, and spooky stories to frighten the newbies. Stormtroopers aren't foolish by any means; they've witnessed Rey's incredible powers, and would not question her orders though they wondered why a Sith of her caliber took a liking to the second level railings to watch them finish their morning workout routine.

Some thought she ogled at their bare skin; skin stretched tight across muscles, sweat sliding down curves and bulging muscles. Yet, she seemed _bored_. Physical characteristics of the troopers outside their white armor wasn't what interested her. They are just people, and Rey felt no need to fantasize about touching their bodies. She's repulsed by the idea of touching another person in a sexual manner.

HK-47's head creaks as he turns his head to look at his master. She needs to clean him she thinks.

"Inquiry: Master, why do you sit here, and observe the meatbags? Don't tell me it's assessing the enemy because I know everything there is to know about the meatbag troopers. All 7,873 of them," he vocalizes. Rey doesn't glance at her personal assassin droid. It's a valid question, and if she had been anybody else it wouldn't be as concerning. It wasn't a routine per se, rather a spark of curious nature that rose up from time to time. Phasma hasn't voiced a complaint, and it was rather amusing to know the soldiers believing Rey reported any lackadaisical trooper to Snoke.

The workout room is loud with movement as squad leaders take their men through exercises. Squads closer to the back slack off; several are laughing at some form of crude joke, and one nearly topples into another. Rey relaxes as she feels their bond from aiding each other in maintaining correct posture, and encouragement to push their bodies. It's warm, and feels like sunlight. She is aware of those who may be Force sensitive, and surely they too can feel the warmth and comforting energy that is the Force.

She's experienced the feelings second hand making Rey wonder what it feels like to be held in such energy, and if this is what Light Side users feel all the time. Friendships in the First Order are rare; some taking the opportunity to back stab their allies. For a Force user like herself, friends become weaknesses. Whereas the Jedi reject attachments, a Sith must forgo the same as their brutish traditions demand strength and evolution. Such a delicate attachment is for commoners and dramas. Those in political power are all too aware of such a fragile comity.

"HK, what is the definition of friendship?" Rey asks. It's amusing to make the rust-colored droid explain.

"Definition: a trust between two comrades where if one becomes infected with the Rakghoul virus, you will shoot them," he replies in a sarcastic manner. Rey laughs lowly so no one would hear her.

"Thank you, HK."

"I swear Master you're the most polite Sith I've ever met. How you ever became one is beyond my comprehension skills. Maybe if you upgrade me I will understand."

"If I upgrade you I'll add the pacifist package."

"Exclamation: Master! Don't you dare!" Rey removes herself from the wall, and begins walking towards the exit.

"I'll even paint you white, and we'll make you the official First Order Pope Droid."

"I'd rather melt on Mustafar, and my parts be used for an astromech."

~.~.~

There's a special room onboard the _Finalizer_ that Rey had taken a particular liking to; it's located near an ion engine, and just far away enough to where most people could tolerate the heat though most favored avoiding such areas if their occupations allowed them. The excess heat gives the large room a humid atmosphere more suited for plants.

The First Order does not agree with excessive material possessions like its enemy the New Republic; beauty and simplicity in its natural environment is what the citizens would rather spend credits on. Queerly, the _Finalizer_ had a considerable size garden; manufactured soil nurturing the natural plants for prolonged periods without supervision or water. Some crew members had taken it upon themselves to tend to the garden making it more radiant and homey; technicians and engineers constructed a low grade weather system to switch between cloudy and sunny days giving the area a natural appearance.

Rey strolls towards the back where thick green vines appear above ground. HK-47 takes position as previous encounters and comments nearly resulted in him being eaten though he swore he would eliminate the carnivorous Reeksa plant in turn. Hidden beneath the shades of a grove of trees, there is a medium-size Reeksa plant with three heads. The eldest is the largest with sharpen teeth, and could capture a man in its jaw. A Pantoran male is stroking its head with a gloved hand as oils from the skin are poisonous.

"They've missed you dearly, Master," Chifundo speaks, his voice a deep tone; he turns to face Rey. The texture of his pale blue skin is like leather, and riddled with burn marks from his own journey to the Dark Side and as the apprentice to Darth Rapture. His golden eyes match the trimming of his dark robes concealing his tall figure beneath.

"It has been awhile," Rey replies, petting the second head (half the size of the eldest). "I trust you're resting well my Apprentice. We'll be receiving new orders soon." Chifundo nods.

"Yes, Master. Where do you think Supreme Leader will direct us next?"

"There's not many Jedi left. The Knights have seen to that. Maybe hunting more rebel bases." The Pantoran scoffs.

"Beneath us." Rey turns to her Apprentice.

"Patience, Apprentice. You'll never become a Darth if you are quick to anger." Chifundo shifts his gaze elsewhere; he wanted to say she's too much like a Jedi, but he keeps silent.

There's a sudden shift in the Force catching both their attention. Its concupiscent and tumultuous signal alerting the Force users to the owner. Rey and Chifundo share an annoying glance at each other, but the feeling was more towards who was on their way. Snoke had instructed the _Finalizer_ to house Kylo Ren and his Knights as they search for the whereabouts for Luke Skywalker.

' _Brother, Kylo Ren approaches. He'll be here soon,'_ Rey speaks to Armitage within their shared connection.

' _Preparations have been made, and Hangar 159 will be for their private usage,'_ he informs, sounding irritated. _'I'm in a meeting with Krennic and Null.'_ Ah, so that explains the mood.

' _I'll be there shortly.'_

~.~.~

It wasn't common knowledge of the blood link between General Armitage Hux and Darth Rapture let alone that they are twins; what with physical and character differences anyone who heard the rumor scoff at such nonsense. One petty officer who attended Arkanis Academy with Armitage swears on his great-grandfather's grave the two are twins, and that the Supreme Leader took them away to train when they were children. Few gave merit to such a tale.

Why, if they are twins then their General's attire would be robes, and there would be a lightsaber upon his person. The only conclusion could be that Rapture inherited the abilities leaving her brother to take up military as an act of gaining political power.

Though few, those who held rank during the Galactic Empire days express the glorious adventures of Darth Vader and Grand Moff Tarkin. No one (sane) had questioned the puissant duo, and the descendants of the Imperials compared General Hux and Darth Rapture to the finest men any galaxy had the honor (or not) to meet. The First Order's General and Sith held the respect of their crew to the utmost degree. Those stationed on the _Finalizer_ merely saw the two as Co-Commanders who ravaged the galaxy with such amativeness that one had to wonder if a certain hush-hush rumor was true.

Darth Rapture wears white garments. Now, most assume (and we all know about assuming) that the reason being is she took pleasure from her garments stained in blood, dirt and other fluids from battles. Another, perhaps more ludicrous idea, is the General wearing black as she dons the white creating an ever present visual symbol of two powerful figures representing the finest stock of the First Order. The most prominent reason being that their Sith Lord is a virgin.

And, she is.

Despite their appetite for carnage, Armitage and Rey are virgins. Plenty of rumors circulate of who the Co-Commanders take to bed, but even Lyna from security can't find evidence to support it. Not that this hindered the crew's outlook on their leaders. The Huxes use the virgin rumor to their advantage in political affairs. Before their current rank, charlatans would line up in hopes of possible marriages; a thick heritage of military officers and Force sensitive would produce a new breed of high class soldiers to fit perfectly for the First Order whether in military or political stance.

In the beginning, the twins played _nice_. Well, as nice as a Hux could be. Suitors attempt courting, but the Hux twins gently put them to the ground beneath their boots. Of course, there is bound to be _worthy_ admirers.

General Aibek Krennic, great-grandson of Commander Orson Callan Krennic, is a persistent man. He sought to redeem his bloodline in the eyes of the Supreme Leader and First Order after the failure on Scarif. Like his ancestor, he is manipulative, acutely creative and resourceful in tactics and ambushes with a lengthy history of victories against the Resistance and other rebel factions.

Armitage holds little quarrel with Aibek as both graduated at the top of their respective classes. It's his constant flirting that irritates the _Finalizer_ 's General.

Freshly clean and in proper Sith attire, Darth Rapture enters the General's office. Displayed above his desk is a holo of General Krennic and Darth Nil relying information about rebel bases in the Outer Rim.

"-we've traced rebel ships to Belsavis, Oovo IV and Kessel," Krennic reports. "Our spies have nothing. On the outside, it looks like they're simply transporting criminals." Krennic sends a file, and Armitage opens it to the left of Krennic's image; the file containing classified documents of the criminals, and left nothing of their life to privacy.

"Which rebellion is it? This doesn't seem like the Resistance," Armitage asks, leaning into his chair.

"We suspect it's a new one, rising from a mercenary ring. They don't like us much, but the feeling will be neutral when we exterminate them. It's lovely to see you again Lady Rapture." She stands next to Armitage, and gives the other gentlemen a small smile.

"General Krennic. Darth Nil. How goes the hunt?" she inquires. Darth Nil, a Zabrak of dark skin and orange eyes, leans forward, and flashes a nexu-like grin.

"Not the same without ya," Nil recommends. Unlike many soldiers, he didn't don armor, and simply wore pants, a sash, belt and boots. The Zabrak markings on his skin are dark, and emphasize his muscular build thanks to his ardent training regime and choice of weapons.

"Next time, we should gather the officers, and make them watch you eat someone." Nil's hands clinch Krennic's desk, and he releases a lusty moan.

"I love it when ya talk dirty to me."

"I heard that the Knights will be stationed on your ship," Krennic interjects. Nil curses in Zabraki as he flings his hands upwards. Somewhere among the cursing he says 'there goes my boner'.

"Yes, General, they are due to arrive shortly," Rapture replies with less enthusiasm in her tone.

"Just be aware of your budget Armitage. Kylo Ren has a nasty habit of destroying equipment." Said man's eyes narrow slightly; the Starkiller project already costing a great deal.

"I've yet to have the pleasure of meeting this man, but everyone's reactions are conclusive," he adds, not looking forward to the new additions. He's heard enough tales from Rey.

"Don't hold your expectations high," Krennic continues, "he has a Rancor temper that one. I'd pray for your safety, but I'm not a religious man so I'll wager instead. 500 credits he blows through your repair budget within a fortnight. He cost us enough to pay for two TIE fighters."

"What sets him off?"

"Failure mostly, and not by our doing. He had a mission on Cademimu V when the worst of his temper exploded. From what my men gathered, one of his Knights did something, and it nearly cost us the treaty with the planet."

"He's a child playin' Sith," Nil throws in. "The others don't favor him. Not even Crackle and Flare. His Knights are followers. Puppets. I've seen him kill one just for not bringing more kyber crystals."

"A child indeed if Snoke just keeps supplying him with Knights," Armitage mumbles to himself. He looks up at Krennic and Nil. "Does he think Sith are as easy to come by as Stormtroopers?"

"I'll handle Kylo," Rapture takes over, "I was at Citadel when he arrived, and Supreme Leader had me train the child for a short time. I haven't seen Kylo in almost four years."

"He has the skills to become a great Sith, but his temper will be his undoing," Nil sums up. Rapture turns her head.

"He's almost here. We'll continue the discussion at a later date." The men nod in agreement. They said their goodbyes, and end the call.

Armitage stands up, and straightens his uniform. Time to get formalities out of the way, and personally see what the Knights are capable of.

' _I don't like this,'_ Rey whispers into his mind. Though they are alone, there are security devices to ensure the protection of the General.

' _We'll get through this,'_ Armitage replies. _'What makes you so uncertain about this man child?'_ They begin their long walk towards the hangar.

' _He's not like us. He's filled with monstrous rage. As long as we have that directed at our enemies, we'll be fine. There are reasons why he's the youngest Master of Ren.'_

~.~.~

Hangar 159 is prepared. General Hux and Darth Rapture are in front, their respective second-in-commands - Chifundo and Colonel Wilhelmina Bund - a step behind. The five captains are lined up with four Stormtrooper squads on either side. HK-47 is situated in a spot where he can observe the newcomers; though ordered not to shoot the Knights, HK verbally disagreed.

Aside from Rapture, no one else had the (dis)pleasure of meeting the Knights of Ren, hand picked by the Supreme Leader himself to accomplish certain tasks that require more blood than discretion.

A few minutes past 1900 hours, a transporter lands. Captain Phasma gives the command, and her men move into attention stance. The ramp is lowered, and steam escapes as the engines cool off. Then, seven men descend with the first person being Kylo fucking Ren. Rapture doesn't reflect her annoyance with the younger man, and almost seems _bored_ with the whole idea of the Knights boarding the starship. Kylo halts; cloaked in black with a heavy mask concealing his face, the troopers and officers didn't know what to expect. The Master of Ren stares at General Hux and Darth Rapture.

The Knights are tall, garbed in shades of black and gray (as though any other color didn't exist one trooper thought). It's easy to spot the lightsabers and blasters, and two Knights carry primitive weaponry. Their clothes are clean, but their masks are marked, scuffed, and misshapen. Are they human? Twi'lek? Two Ewoks stacked upon each other?

Fear and confusion leak into the air, but that's to be expected when seven Force users suddenly disembark, and there's hardly any information given on how to proceed protocol. The Sith they have met are well mannered (as well mannered as an ancient religious sect could be in these modern times). First Order tradition dictates that respect is to be earn, and not given, and the people are anything, but stubborn in upholding this rule. But this? Echoing loudly in their heads, the non Force sensitives are thinking that these Knights demanded respect. The _Finalizer_ crew will not give it.

"Welcome to the _Finalizer_ , Lord Ren," General Hux begins, ever the man to get things moving. "I am General Hux, Commander of this starship."

"I am Darth Rapture, Co-Commander of the _Finalizer_. We have been assigned the task of aiding your mission wherever it goes. If you will follow us, we have much to discuss." Hux and Rapture about face. The captains part to make room for the entourage to exit the hangar. Colonel Bund and Chifundo follow a step behind their leaders. Captain Phasma is the last to leave.

When they had left, the remaining persons relax. This is ill-polite, but none of the captains are going to reprimand. Silently, they went back to their duties, and prayed to whatever space god would listen they didn't meet any of the Knights in a hallway alone.

~.~.~

Armitage gently nips at Rey's lower lip, moaning softly as her hands carcasses his skin. She breaks the kiss, and skims his freckled skin with more kisses. Rey's kissed nearly all the freckles on his smooth blemish free skin.

He is the ideal soldier - brilliant, sharp-witted, perceptive, and obsessive in his goals to further the might of the First Order. Armitage is no longer the simple boy in the Academy whom many thought hid behind daddy's coat for protection. When presented challenges, he executes them flawlessly and silently; but, when he did make a sound, it was deafening and unforgetful. He would see to it that Starkiller becomes the foundation that fear is built on, and he would demolish all in its wake. At least, that's what everyone thinks.

Except, to Rey. To the galaxy, he is the companion of Darth Rapture, and the General of the First Order. He has lead legions of starship fleets across the Outer Rim, conquered planets, and acquired allies. But, to her, even among the endless travels, he is her home.

And no one would tear them apart.

~.~.~

Thank you for reading the second chapter! I'm having a difficult time trying to find the _way_ I'm writing this story, and it hasn't come yet.

Chifundo means mercy in Chewa. I read somewhere (and now I can't find it, of course) that the Pantoran voice actors in Trespass (SW:TCW) were encouraged to speak with a South African accent. Also, Pantorans are cool.


End file.
